Day 5: 6:00pm-7:00pm
Jack Bauer has to deal with his daughter's return, a former mentor who has information he needs, and a terrorist attack on CTU. Meanwhile, President Charles Logan debates implementing martial law with Vice President Hal Gardner. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] * The Suvarovs and Martha Logan are attacked in their motorcade, but are saved by Aaron Pierce. President Charles Logan is frustrated that he gave in to the terrorists, but Mike Novick reminds him that they need to prepare for the terrorists to use the Sentox in America. * Martha Logan is angry that Charles didn't call back the motorcade. She shares a tender moment with Aaron Pierce before Mike Novick comes in and sees them. * Jack Bauer breaks into Christopher Henderson's home to interrogate him. When Henderson doesn't talk, Jack shoots his wife, Miriam, in the leg. Henderson still doesn't talk, so they prepare to bring him in to CTU. * While in holding, Lynn McGill tries to get his sister, Jenny, to give him back his key card. She wants to give it back, but her boyfriend, Dwayne Thompkins, claims to be getting $20,000 for it. However, Ostroff kills Jenny and Dwayne instead of paying them. He calls Vladimir Bierko and tells him that he's almost ready to access CTU. 06:02:01 Ostroff takes the CTU keycard off the table. He retrieves the empty shells from the floor and leaves the apartment, as well as Jenny McGill's and Dwayne Thompkins' bodies. He opens up a computer in his van and puts in the keycard. He calls Vladimir Bierko and lets him know that he needs to keep McGill's executive entrance access, but have his own picture instead. Bierko says that his other couriers are in position to attack after he takes out CTU. Using his imaging software, Ostroff highlights McGill's face on the card, then highlights his own face and replaces McGill's with it. Bill Buchanan and Audrey Raines inform President Charles Logan and Mike Novick that the hospital is safe, but they don't know where Bierko plans to strike next. Logan is not happy with this, but Buchanan tells him that Jack Bauer has re-captured Christopher Henderson and is planning to take him in for questioning. Logan seems pleased with this, and hangs up. Carrie Bendis comes in to the situation room and tells Buchanan that Tony Almeida has been asking for him in Medical, but Buchanan says he'll get down there later. Carrie turns to Audrey and tells her that Kim Bauer is at CTU. She looks through the glass to see Kim clearing security with another man. Buchanan asks why Kim's here, and Audrey tells him that Jack wanted her. Kim still doesn't know that Jack is alive. Audrey calls Jack, who is on his way to CTU with Henderson. She lets him know that they're ready to interrogate Henderson, and then tells him that Kim is there. Jack wants Kim to find out that he's alive from him, but Audrey thinks she should tell Kim first, to overcome the shock that she may feel by seeing Jack without knowing he was alive. Jack agrees, and thanks Audrey. After he hangs up, Henderson tells him that after he "died", Chase Edmunds left her. She hit bottom, and she just recently started putting her life back together. Henderson and his wife, Miriam, took care of Kim when Jack wasn't there for her. Henderson says that no matter what Jack thinks of him, they loved her. Kim speaks to Barry Landes, her psychologist, and tells him that both of her parents died here and she swore she'd never come back. Audrey arrives in the room. Audrey wants the two to speak in private, but Kim and Barry both insist that he can stay. Audrey tells Kim that Jack is alive, and he couldn't tell her in order to protect her. Kim is speechless, but Audrey reminds her that none of them knew until that morning. She says Jack will be there soon. 06:08:22 Vice President Hal Gardner has arrived at the retreat. He has canceled a prior engagement in Salt Lake City, Utah to help with the Sentox problem. Logan and Novick greet him. Hal says that he believes Logan's plan with CTU is inadequate to deal with the nerve gas. Novick argues, but Hal tells his assistant Andrew to bring up a graphic. If the terrorists hit all of the highly populated targets on the display, they could be looking at a minimum of 400,000 casualties. He tells them that they need to be thinking about martial law in Los Angeles. Novick is against this plan, and reminds Gardner that they need to pass it by Congress anyways. Gardner suggests that they don't call it martial law. Logan is receptive to this idea, because they still don't know where Bierko is. 06:11:14 As the sun sets, Jack and Henderson pull into the parking lot. As Henderson is getting out of the car, he tells Jack that they don't want to know the information he has, or they'll just be opening Pandora's box. The guards take Henderson away. Ostroff enters CTU in the executive entrance. He gives the guards the stolen key card. They clear him, and he walks down a hall. 06:12:54...06:12:55...06:12:56... 06:17:09 Chloe O'Brian tells Audrey that Curtis Manning is on his way back from the hospital. Jack comes in, and Audrey tells him that Kim is confused but knows that he's alive, and that she's there with another man, Barry Landes, who may be her boyfriend. As Kim is in the Field Ops office, Jack shows up outside the door. Kim is shocked to see him. Jack says hi to her, but Kim is at a loss for what to say. Kim asks why Jack couldn't tell her, but Jack maintains that it was to protect her. Barry interjects, and Jack tells him to leave so they can talk alone. Barry protests, but Kim also asks him to leave. Jack says that it was even worse to leave Kim than it was to lose his wife. Kim tells Jack that there's something wrong with him, and he has nothing to hold on to. She wants to leave, but Jack begs her to stay a bit longer. As Jack leaves the room, she breaks down in tears. 06:22:02 Ostroff looks at a PDA with a schematic of CTU's ventilation system. He enters a room with his key card and finds an air duct. In Medical, Bill asks Tony Almeida, in evident pain, what he wanted to know. He asks why Michelle was killed. Buchanan doesn't tell him anything at first, but Tony tells him that because of all he's done for CTU, he should get to know. Bill tells him why Michelle was murdered. Tony asks who planned it, and Buchanan tells him about Henderson. Tony insists that Bill doesn't cut him a deal. 06:25:02 Outside the interrogation room, Audrey tells Jack that Barry was a clinical psychologist. Jack realizes that she was probably one of his patients, and looks disgusted. Rick Burke tells him that the interrogation is ready. Jack says that Henderson knows exactly what's coming, and he's ready to tolerate inhuman amounts of pain. Jack goes into the room with Henderson and tries to convince him to talk, but Henderson says that he can't tell Jack. Burke injects the hyoscine-pentothal into his IV, and Henderson immediately winces in pain. 06:27:54...06:27:55...06:27:56... 06:32:09 Martha Logan is outside of the retreat with a smoke when Novick calls out to her. Novick promises that Logan needs her in this time of crisis. Martha scoffs at him, but Mike assures her that he was there when he made the decision not to call back the motorcade, and it was not easy for him to do. He didn't have a choice to put hundreds of thousands of lives ahead of his wife's. Martha realizes that Novick is trying to get her to do something and asks him about it, so Novick tells her about Vice President Gardner's plan for martial law. Martha is initially shocked, and Novick tells her that she needs to start getting her husband to listen to her as well as Gardner. 06:35:07 Ostroff logs in under Lynn McGill's name. He brings up the schematic of the ventilation system. He puts in a command to shut down the entire ventilation system inside of CTU. A message flashes on his screen confirming this. Working at her desk, Carrie Bendis notices a disturbance on her screen. She takes it to Edgar Stiles, but Edgar tells her to take a look at it herself. As she leaves, Edgar calls back to her, but she says nothing. Ostroff puts the arming mechanism on the canister and starts to unscrew the door to the fan in the ventilation room. 06:36:52 At the retreat, Logan sees his wife behind him. As she comes over to him and puts her hand on his shoulder, she looks relieved. They both know that he was acting like the President and not like her husband. Martha promises that she still loves him, and says that he needs to get back to work because the country needs him. Carrie comes into the ventilation room to see if anyone is working on the air system. As she is looking around, she sees the canister. She gets out her phone to call someone, but Ostroff stabs her in the neck before she can connect the call. 06:38:55...06:38:56...06:38:57... 06:43:09 Ostroff puts the canister inside the fan and sets it to go off in 15 minutes. He takes the timer with him. As Kim is going down the stairs, she sees Chloe working. She asks about her dad, but Chloe doesn't know anything about what he's doing. Kim says that Jack trusted Chloe with the fact that he was alive, but Chloe says that he had to since she staged his death. Chloe tells him that David Palmer and Michelle Dessler are both dead, and Tony Almeida is in critical condition. She says that she wouldn't be alive if Jack hadn't saved her, so she suggests that Kim cut him some slack. 06:44:59 Bill Buchanan enters Lynn McGill's holding room and tells him that his sister was killed and her body found in an apartment. Lynn doesn't believe him at first, but Bill says that she was ID'd. Lynn believes that her boyfriend, Dwayne Thompkins, did it, but Bill says that they found his body, too. He asks if either Jenny or Dwayne were involved in drug dealings or organized crime, because the killings were clearly the work of a professional. Lynn suddenly puts the pieces together and asks if he can talk to forensics to see if they found his key card there. Buchanan asks why she had his key card, and Lynn admits to getting beaten up. 06:47:22 Buchanan calls Chloe and tells her to check the gate logs to see if Lynn's key card was used in the last four hours. Chloe is confused when she sees that his card was used less than an hour ago. Alarmed, Buchanan calls for a lock down. In the interrogation room, Rick Burke tells Jack that he doesn't know why Henderson still isn't talking. Jack comes into the room and tries again to get him to talk, but Henderson's vitals start to crash. The alarms at CTU go off and Jack gets a call from Buchanan, who tells him that a stolen keycard was used to get into CTU. Jack leaves to help, while he tells Burke to stabilize Henderson in Medical. 06:48:35...06:48:36...06:48:37... 06:52:46 Buchanan tells Jack that they're still looking for the hostile and have locked down the exits. Jack tells Audrey to get Kim down out of the Field Ops office. Edgar Stiles locates Ostroff, and Buchanan sends Jack to find him. After Jack leaves, Buchanan notices that Carrie Bendis isn't at her desk. Chloe goes to Carrie's desk and does what Buchanan needs. Ostroff hides behind a wall and clotheslines a guard that is running by. He takes the guard hostage and makes him help get out. Edgar tells Chloe that he's going to look for Carrie. Bill and Chloe find Ostroff with the guard as Ostroff shoots out a security camera. They reach a door, and Ostroff makes the guard enter his passcode. As more alarms go off, he shoots the guard and takes his radio. 06:55:03 Jack spots the killed guard in the hallway. As he walks up to his body, he notices that there is no radio. He says to Buchanan that he's in the stairwell. Bill argues, but Audrey notices that Jack is sending a hand signal saying that he doesn't really think that. Jack says that he has doubled back. Ostroff hears this, believing that they really think that, and grins, thinking he is home free. Jack advances through the halls. He sneaks up behind Ostroff and tells him to freeze. Ostroff raises his hands. As Jack tells him to drop his gun, another gun is shown in his pants. He drops the gun in his hand and tries to shoot Jack with his other hand, but Jack is quicker and puts one bullet in his chest. Jack tells Buchanan that the hostile is dead. Bill asks about an ID, but Jack then finds the timer in his pocket. Jack pulls out his PDA and simply mutters, "oh, my god". He tells Bill that there's a schematic of CTU's ventilation system on the PDA, and he believes that nerve gas is in the ventilation system. Buchanan quickly calls for a Code 6 evacuation throughout the building. Pandemonium ensues as the workers run from their desks. From the ventilation room, Edgar calls Chloe to find out what's going on, but Chloe just tells him to get out of the building. He calls for Carrie, but then sees her dead body. He turns to leave, but does not see that the canister has detonated and is beginning to send gas up to the fan. 06:57:32 Audrey, Kim, and Barry head for the exit, but they notice people starting to die outside of the room that they are in. Chloe tells them that the ducts are moving from the outside-in, so they will hit the center of the building last. Jack runs in and tells Burke that he needs to be ready to move Henderson. Chloe finds out that they can seal off the situation room, the upper offices, and the clinic isolation room. Buchanan goes up the stairs to his office while Jack directs them all to the situation room. He tells Burke to send Henderson to clinic isolation. Jack, Chloe, Audrey, Kim, and Barry run into the situation room. Chloe seals off the available rooms, and the seals come down over the situation room. A worker bangs on the door begging to be let in, but Jack tells her that they can't break the seal for her and she needs to find a way out. Down in clinic isolation, Burke wheels Henderson into one of the secure zones, as the agents outside begin to collapse one by one. Split screen: Workers die from the nerve gas. Bill Buchanan watches from his office. The canister continues to deploy gas into the vent. Henderson lies comatose in pain, while Tony looks on. Jack and Chloe monitor the gas's progress. The same worker who tried to get in earlier falls to the ground. Jack tells them not to panic since there's nothing they can do for her now. Suddenly, Audrey whispers "Oh, no," and they all see Edgar come running back into the bullpen. Chloe comes over to the glass, and Edgar calls her name out. She says his name, but it is barely audible behind the seal. Edgar starts to choke and he falls over. Chloe is on the verge of tears as everyone in the Situation Room is shocked and speechless. (Silent clock) 06:59:57...06:59:58...06:59:59...07:00:00 Memorable quotes * Kim Bauer: Both my parents died here. I swore I'd never come back to this place. * Audrey Raines: It's about your father. * Kim Bauer: What about my father? * Audrey Raines: He's alive. * Kim Bauer: There's something wrong with people like you. * Kim Bauer: I'm happy you're alive. I am. But I can't give you what you need right now. * Jack Bauer: I want you to know that I'm sorry and— * Kim Bauer (interrupting): Please, just stop. * Christopher Henderson: Damn it, Jack, will you listen to me? I'm not trying to protect myself, I'm trying to protect this country! * Bill Buchanan: Tony, it doesn't matter what I tell you. There's nothing you can do. * Tony Almeida: I know there's nothing I can do! Look at me for God's sake! * Chloe O'Brian: I'm not making excuses, four people knew he was alive, two of them are dead - President Palmer and Michelle Dessler. And Tony Almeida's in serious condition. * Edgar Stiles: (his last word) Chloe... * Chloe O'Brian: (inaudibly) Edgar... Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning (credit only) * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * and Jean Smart as First Lady Martha Logan Special guest star * Sean Astin as Lynn McGill Guest starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * C. Thomas Howell as Barry Landes * Julian Sands as Vladimir Bierko * Ray Wise as Vice President Hal Gardner * Alex Kuznetsov as Ostroff * Danielle Burgio as Carrie Bendis * and Peter Weller as Christopher Henderson Co-starring * Dan Warner as Security Guard Uncredited * Dana Bunch as Unnamed CTU staffer * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Tracie Dominguez as Unnamed CTU staffer Deleted appearances * Christopher Michael as Detective Arnold Background information and notes * Although Kim Bauer's return was foreshadowed several episodes in advance, Elisha Cuthbert was uncredited in this episode to keep her reappearance a secret right up until the moment she was on screen. * This episode is the fifth episode to feature the silent clock, and the second one to be preceded by a standard split screen. * Series regular Roger Cross is credited but does not appear in this episode. * In this episode it is revealed that Chase Edmunds left Kim following her father's faked death. * This is the fifth episode which involved a lock-down and the second episode involving an evacuation. * With this episode Sam Montgomery joins the Production Staff as a Producer. See also *6:00pm-7:00pm (disambiguation) *Sentox nerve gas attack on CTU Los Angeles Day 512 512 512